


the soles of your shoes are all worn down

by Muir_Wolf



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-17
Updated: 2012-03-17
Packaged: 2017-11-02 01:55:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/363725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Muir_Wolf/pseuds/Muir_Wolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The first postcard Molly gets from Sherlock is postmarked in Rio.</p>
            </blockquote>





	the soles of your shoes are all worn down

The first postcard Molly gets from Sherlock is postmarked in Rio. It’s left unsigned, and he must have written it with his left hand because the handwriting is all wrong, but she rubs her thumb along the letters of her name before taking her lighter to it.

The second postcard is from Atlanta, and there’s a feminine slant to the handwriting that she doubts he could fake. She hopes he’s found help - more help than she can offer, at least. She tries not to be jealous.

She burns the second postcard as well, and when she goes to the shops that weekend she stops instead at postcard racks and grabs one, two, a handful. She shoves them at the cashier, nods blindly when he asks if she’s on holiday, and skips the rest of her errands and goes straight home. She drops the lot of them in the bottom drawer of her desk, and tells herself, firmly, that she’s being foolish, but she just wants something that for once she can keep.

The third and fourth and fifth postcard come in one by one over the next year, and she starts buying guidebooks, always careful to pick places she’s never seen on a postmark. She lets herself dream of beaches and museums she knows he’s not; she washes the ash from her fingertips and puts pictures of far-off places on her fridge.

_Molly, hols are grand. Wish you were here._

Outside, it’s pouring rain, so she lights a fire in the fireplace and wishes him goodbye. As the flames devour the Eiffel Tower, she crosses one more city off the places she wants to go.


End file.
